Hadès, ou l'orgueil d'un accusé désespéré
by Lady Kyubi
Summary: Hadès doit assumer ses crimes et subir son jugement au tribunal Olympien.


**Disclamer**: Hadès, Hypnos et Thanatos ne m'appartiennent pas. Les autres dieux appartiennent en fait à la mythologie grecque, donc rien n'est à moi à part la fic…bouhouuuuuuuuuuuu !!! TT

**Note:** Bonjour (où bonsoir, ça dépends de l'heure où vous lisez) Bon ben, je sais que le titre est nul, mais bon, je fais ce que je peux.

Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ma vision d'Hadès est assez éloignée de celle de (il me semble) la plupart des fans de Saint Seiya. Pour moi, Hadès n'est de loin pas le monstre bête et méchant trop banal que l'on voit dans la plupart des fictions, mais plutôt un méchant dont l'idéologie diffère de celle des héros.

Comme le disait Hitchcock "Le méchant est aussi important que le héros, s'il n'est pas réussi l'histoire ne peut être bonne". Lorsqu'une fiction, tel Saint Seiya, possède une morale, le méchant est là pour être l'opposé de l'idéologie des héros et, par la même occasion, de l'auteur.

Le plus grand but de Kurumada dans Saint Seiya est de montrer que l'homme peut faire des miracles, que l'espoir existe, que les hommes sont bons et mauvais de natures et que cela peut parfois être bénéfique.

Hadès est caractérisé par un manque d'espoir en l'humanité. Il estime qu'ils sont inférieurs aux dieux et prône la pureté absolu (les hommes sont impurs selon lui). Et, contrairement à Poséidon qui souhaite repeupler et qui, donc, a de l'espoir, Hadès, souhaite faire de la terre en enfer vivant. La preuve en est qu'il s'était laissé émouvoir par Orphée mais n'abandonnait pas son projet de génocide, estimant que le point lumineux qu'est Orphée dans l'humanité ne suffirait pas à sauver cette dernière, et qu'il vaut mieux en finir...

Et c'est ce désespoir et ce mystère fascinant qui se dégage de ce personnage qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fic

Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous demander d'être indulgent (je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fans d'Hadès, et Dieu sait que j'en ai fait les frais) et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;-)

--------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se faisait fort vif en Olympe. Les temples y étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Bien que l'on y marchait sur des nuages, l'on n'y passait pas de travers. Des lumières scintillaient de partout.

Et moi, je m'y sentais mal.

J'avais prévu, avant même mon arrivée, que je pouvais éprouver un malaise. Ainsi, j'avais pris la précaution de prendre une grande houppelande apte à voiler mon visage du soleil. Après un long trajet infernal, je me trouvai face au plus grand temple olympien : Celui de Zeus. C'était là que j'avais rendez-vous avec mon divin frère.

J'entrai dans le temple et j'ôtais mon voile, ne laissant plus que ma toge noire à épaulettes. Je soufflai, soulagé de ma libération. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de soupirer.

Je me situai dans un vaste hall à marbre bleu. Au fond de ce même hall se trouvait certainement ma dernière demeure.

En effet, là se réunissaient tous les dieux devant un tribunal tenu par Zeus. Plus précisément, il s'agissait de _mon_ procès.

Je m'avançai de plus en plus vers la porte en bois de chêne, le cœur battant. Je fis tout mon possible pour rester calme. Mais je sentais mon estomac se contracter. Comme si j'allais être exécuté. En réalité, c'était cela : j'allais mourir.

Je relevai la tête, déterminé. Je me tenais prêt à me battre, à me défendre. J'allais tous donner.

J'ouvris les portes d'une seule poussée, me trouvant alors dans l'immense tribunal. Un amphithéâtre en pierre divisé en deux formait un couloir donnant accès à la porte par laquelle j'étais entré. Je m'avançai encore pour voir la barre des accusés devant laquelle je devais me tenir pour subir mon jugement.

Concernant les personnes présentes, l'amphithéâtre était occupé par les dieux de l'olympe qui me regardaient avec haine. La première rangée était dédiée aux douze grands. Or, quatre places y étaient vacantes : Celle d'Athéna qui se trouvait sur terre, celle de Poséidon qui était enfermé dans son vase, ainsi que celle de Zeus et la mienne. Car j'étais l'accusé, et Zeus le juge qui se tenait devant moi, derrière le bureau convenant ce poste.

Contrairement à la description mythologique, Zeus était un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs et bouclés tel un nuage. Ses yeux étaient bleus, durs et impressionnants. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme céleste, plein de force et de domination.

Dans le silence absolu de la salle, je m'installai devant la barre des accusés. Sans que ne m'y attende, des chaînes d'or vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles pour me lier à la barre. Je levai des yeux impuissants vers mon frère. Seules des chaînes d'or pouvaient contrôler un dieu. Je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs divins. Mais malgré mon impuissance, je me jurai de rester digne jusqu'au bout.

- Accusé Hadès, dieu des enfers, commença Zeus d'une voix grave.

Il me fixa d'un air sévère. Il cherchait certainement à m'intimider. Mais j'avais employé la violence alors que je la détestais, subit de contraintes : je n'étais pas lâche ! De plus, j'étais trop orgueilleux pour laisser paraître ma peur. Je restai donc stoïque face à son regard noir.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit-il en abandonnant sa tentative d'intimidation, nous allons parler des lourdes accusations pesantes sur la personne d'Hadès qui a, pour cette raison, été ressuscité.

En effet, la dépendance du monde des morts de mon corps interdisait aux dieux de porter atteinte à ma vie. Mais je représentais néanmoins un danger pour les vivants. Ainsi, le but de ce tribunal était de me rendre inoffensif. Il y'a pire que la mort.

Zeus me lança un autre regard noir avant de reprendre :

- Accusé Hadès, tu as, pour commencé, tenté de détruire le monde. Le reconnais-tu ?

- Oui, répondis-je calmement, mais j'avais mes raisons…

- Silence ! Ordonna-t-il en donnant un coup de marteau, lors de la guerre que tu as déclenché face à Athéna, tu t'es ouvertement permis de régénérer ses chevaliers morts pour les retourner contre elle.

Il me lança un autre regard noir.

- Cette accusation ne suffit-elle pas à te condamner ?

Les autres dieux me huèrent. Mon calvaire commençait déjà. Je pris une seconde, le temps de reprendre mon contrôle, avant de répondre calmement :

- Où est le crime ? Je trouve que, dans cet acte, j'avais eu la qualité de me servir de la stratégie au lieu de force brute. Car seuls les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna avaient la capacité d'aller vers elle…

J'entendis les autres dieux me huer :

- Ah oui ? Sais-tu quelles souffrances ont éprouvé ces chevaliers ?

Je me retourna avec rage :

- Et vous ? Vous êtes-vous soucié de la souffrance que j'éprouvais en envoyant des morts au tartare ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas souffert moi aussi ?

- SILENCE ! S'énerva Zeus, je te rappelle que tu es l'accusé, et non la victime. (Il se calma) En parlant de tartare, combien de personnes as-tu damnées ?

Il avait demandé cela avec ironie. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je sentais que je risquais de perdre le « combat ». Ils ne se souciaient pas de mon sens du devoir. Ils ne comprenaient pas que je détestais la violence par révulsion de voir souffrire les autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus que les nombreux morts que j'envoyais en enfer ne se trouvaient damnés qu'à causes de leurs crimes, ce n'était pas comme si je prenais plaisir à les faire souffrire.

Malgré tout, je devais tenir bon. Je savais que personne ne m'aiderais, que Zeus et les autres dieux avaient l'avantage sur moi et qu'il y'avait injustice. Mais je devais conserver ma dignité.

- Excusez-moi, dit une voix venant du public.

La déesse qui avait parlé avait des yeux jaunes, et des cheveux blonds tenus en tresse attachés sous forme de couronne autour de sa tête. Il se dégageait d'elle une atmosphère végétale. Mon cœur battait d'effroi : Il s'agissait de la déesse avec qui je m'entendais le moins après Athéna : Déméter, déesse de la fertilité végétale.

Dès que j'eus entendu sa voix, je compris que je n'avais plus aucune chance.

- Oui ? Lui répondis Zeus avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Déméter m'adressa un sourire malveillant avant de répondre :

- J'ai souvenance que la plupart des héros morts lors des guerres divines finissaient au Tartare sous prétexte qu'ils avaient levé la main sur des dieux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient fait que leurs devoirs envers leurs dieux respectifs. Ils méritaient donc d'aller en Elision.

Le public hua encore. Je sentais mon cœur se remplir de désespoir. Tans que Déméter serait là, tous les arguments en ma faveur seraient inutiles.

Tout cela était injuste. J'étais au bord du ravin et Déméter me poussait encore plus loin en direction du précipice. D'ailleurs, elle intervenait toujours en ma défaveur lorsque j'étais désavantagé. De plus, contrairement à moi, elle était très populaire auprès des autres dieux grecs. Moi, je représentais, à leurs yeux, les ténèbres. Ils ne se basaient que sur mon coté négatif. Ils avaient oublié que j'étais aussi le dieu d'Elision.

Mais malgré cela, je tenais à mon orgueil. Je m'étais juré de me battre, de lutter, de résister pour me défendre. Même si je perdais, j'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir conservé ma fierté.

- Bien, reprit Zeus après avoir laissé le temps aux autres dieux de me huer encore, la dernière accusation –après l'indiscutable meurtre de la famille Heinstein- est la possession de l'être le plus pur au monde : Shun, chevalier d'Athéna d'Andromède. Une fois encore, tu t'es servi d'un guerrier ne t'appartenant pas.

- Shun a été élu pour être le refuge de mon âme. Le fait qu'il soit chevalier d'Athéna n'était qu'une coïncidence.

- Objection ! Intervint encore Déméter, dans cette histoire, l'être le plus pur a été utilisé tel un vulgaire objet.

- Poséidon aussi a possédé un innocent ! Lançais-je, désespéré.

- Poséidon s'est repenti de ses actes en aidant Athéna, protesta Zeus.

Je criai de plus en plus fort :

- Vous le croyez vraiment ? Ne croyez-vous pas que Thanatos avait raison en disant qu'il avait seulement peur que la terre m'appartienne ?

- Silence ! Cria Zeus en tapant de son marteau.

La séance fut achevée. Zeus devait prendre une décision. Entre temps, je me mis à ruminer ma haine pour Zeus, Poséidon et Déméter. Ils étaient mes frères et sœur de sang mais ils souhaitaient ma chute ! Et pourtant, j'étais toujours le seul à me retrouver qualifié d'insensible. On avait oublié que j'avais été ému par la musique d'Orphée.

- Bien, dit Zeus, la dépendance du monde des morts de ton corps nous empêche de te tuer. Par conséquent, tu es condamné à dormir éternellement grâce au fruit de Morphée.

Il s'agissait du fruit de l'arbre que cultivait Morphée dans le jardin de l'Olympe. Celui qui aurait le malheur de le consommer s'endormirait pour toujours sans espoir de réveil.

Les dieux hurlèrent de joie tandis que je soupirais de tristesse. Je savais depuis le début que j'étais condamné. J'eus beau lutter, je n'avais jamais eu d'espoir.

Toujours strict et replié, je me voyais qualifié de monstre cruel et insensible au point où la mythologie me donnait le physique d'une bête sauvage. Pourtant, je n'avais fait que lutter pour mes croyances. Car l'homme était corrompu à mes yeux. Même si Shun et Orphée étaient des êtres purs, ils ne parviendraient pas à sauver la terre du mal.

L'homme, même s'il avait des qualités, avait trop de défauts. Pour qu'ils puissent s'améliorer, j'avais créé la peur de l'au-delà. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Aucun humain ne vécut sans commettre de faute, sans cueillir de fleur, sans écraser d'insecte, sans manger d'animal, sans blesser autrui volontairement ou inconsciemment…

Je n'avais aucun espoir…

Je me trouvai dans le petit verger de l'Olympe. Les dieux, qui allaient assister à ma chute, semblaient s'en réjouire. Moi, j'étais plus mélancolique que jamais. Dans ce jardin –qui ressemblait plus aux vergers que dessinaient les enfants, à savoir, tout vert avec des points colorés en guise de fruits- se trouvait une estrade en bois portant un lit qui serait mon cercueil. Ce lieu était mon échafaud.

Je montai les marches en pensant à Déméter et au meurtre qu'elle avait commis en moi. Car elle était responsable de mon désespoir vis-à-vis de l'amour, une chimère créée pour rassurer…

Je fis face au lit sur lequel se trouvait le raisin bleu de Morphée. Les dieux semblaient impatientés, mais je les ignorai. Je pris une profonde inspiration, prêt à avaler le somnifère. Soudain…

- Majesté !

Je me retournai. Je reconnus Thanatos au milieu de la foule que se dirigeait vers moi en bousculant les autres dieux. Il était suivit de près par Hypnos qui avançait plus calmement que son frère. Les Olympiens étaient choqués et humiliés de voir un tel comportement de la part de dieux mineurs, mais les deux divinités concernées s'en moquèrent.

Ils me rejoignirent. Thanatos passionné et Hypnos calme. Ils se tenaient droits devant moi tandis que j'étais surpris par leur fidélité. Tout à coup, Thanatos éclata de sanglots. Hypnos, ne semblant plus pouvoir se retenir, versa des larmes silencieuses.

- Ce n'est pas juste, déplora Thanatos, vous avez peut-être commis des crimes, mais vous n'êtes pas le mal absolu.

Je fis tous les efforts du monde pour retenir mes propres larmes. Hypnos passa sa main au-dessus du fruit en intensifiant son cosmos.

- J'ai lancé un sort au fruit pour que vous ne fassiez jamais de cauchemar, dit-il alors.

- Je…merci, balbutiais-je, prenez soin du monde des morts.

Hypnos versa de nouvelles larmes avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de son jumeau pour le calmer. Je tournai le dos à tous les dieux. Je levai la tête et versai une ultime larme…une larme de tristesse, de désespoir et d'adieu…

Le moment venu, je mis le fruit dans ma bouche et le mâchai en m'allongeant sur le lit. Je joignit mes mains sur mon ventre. J'étais physiquement prêt. Je pris le temps de savourer mes derniers instants avant d'avaler mon poison. Entre temps, je sentais le vide s'installer dans ma poitrine. Je ne voyais plus que le plafond que formaient les branches d'arbres qui, malgré les danses des feuilles provoquées par le vent, me protégeaient des rayons du soleil.

Je sentais ma fin approcher. Je savais pertinemment que si je laissais passer le fruit par ma gorge, je disparaîtrais dans les ténèbres du sommeil. Je n'aurais alors plus aucun espoir de retour. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais eu d'espoir en rien. Et au fond, je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas croire en une supposée amélioration humaine.

Je n'entendis plus les pleurs de Thanatos. Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement réveillé, le somnifère en bouche. Je devais absolument mettre fin à mon existence. Je devais me résigner.

Enfin prêt, j'avalai le fruit. Je sentis alors, pour la toute dernière fois, le sommeil s'emparer de moi. La lente perte de ma lucidité prouvait l'efficacité du fruit de Morphée. Entre temps, je vis toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je savais que je ne laisserais aux dieux et aux hommes que l'image d'un dieu maléfique qui avait mérité sa chute. Comme toujours, ils oublieraient que ce dieu maléfique avait tenté de sauver le futur de la perversion humaine.

Je fus alors sous la totale domination du somnifère éternel. Je ferma les yeux, prêt à me reposer pour toujours.

Enfin, le sommeil, la nuit, pour l'éternité…

FIN 


End file.
